1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic bottle for plastic cork that forms screw-like projection at the entrance of the ceramic bottle so that the formed plastic cork blocks the entrance of the ceramic bottle with the plastic cork in which screw-like projection is formed, and to the manufacturing method of forming screw-like projection at the entrance of the ceramic bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the present invention pertains to the manufacturing method used to form screw-like projection at the entrance of ceramic bottle and on the ceramic for plastic cork so that they can block the entrance of ceramic bottle with the plastic cork, formed with screw-like projection by forming screw-like projection at the entrance of ceramic bottle.
To manufacture existing ceramic bottle, division into the left and right should take place as shown on FIG. 1 or FIG. 2, and the inner side needs to combine with the plastic framework (2) (3), produced in the same way at the exterior of the ceramic bottle (1). Moreover, combination with the upper part of the aforementioned plaster framework (2) (3) should take place.
Funnel-shaped plaster framework (5) where funnel-shaped main entrance (4) is formed shall be included to assemble funnel-shaped plaster framework (5) at the upper part at a state when plaster framework (2) (3) is assembled. Then, slip shall be filled at the inner side of the plaster framework (2) (3) with aforementioned main entrance (4). After specified time lapses by, ceramic bottle (1) is formed inside the plaster framework (2) (3) with specific, consistent thickness. When the thickness of the aforementioned ceramic bottle (1) forms into a desired thickness, then the entire framework is turned over to discharge slip filled within the plaster framework (2) (3). After specific period of time is lapsed by, funnel-shaped plaster framework (5) and plaster framework (2) (3) are removed to undergo plasticity process for ceramic bottle (1). Accordingly, slip casting method that produces ceramic bottle (1) with utility value is used.
Ceramic bottle (1), produced by aforementioned slip casting method, contains a smoothly formed inner side of the entrance (6). Therefore, cork (7) is used to block the aforementioned entrance (6).
Cork (7) is highly porous and tends to break easily since it is made of natural tree covering, and shall be used by attaching covering (8) made of ceramic or plastic. However, there are unsanitary aspects since the process of attaching the cork (7) onto the covering (8) is complex and difficult.
Moreover, when cork (7) is used, air-tightness lags behind due to the nature of the cork. Moreover, beautifying of the exterior is very difficult, and the re-use of cork (7) used once is difficult since the cork is contracted.